duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Music from the Circle
Music from the Circle is a compilation album featuring Duran Duran, released in Australia by Sony Music on 8 April 2011. About the album This is a collection of songs chosen by Chrissie Swan, Yumi Stynes, Denise Drysdale and Gorgi Coghlan, hosts of the Australian Network 10 morning show The Circle. In addition to hit songs by artists including Michael Jackson, Prince, Olivia Newton-John and Duran Duran, the album contains a new song entitled "Circle Song", co-written by Clare Bowditch & Yumi Stynes and performed by Chrissie, Yumi, Denise & Gorgi. Music from the Circle features a photo of Duran Duran on the front cover by Francesco Scavullo and includes "Hungry Like The Wolf", a single which reached no.5 on the Australian Kent Music Report Chart in 1982. The decision to make a compilation album was simple given the presenter's love of music and the important part it plays in the show. They host regular music artists for interviews and performances and their ‘Music Appreciation Day’ segment has become a popular part of the show. The hosts of The Circle wanted to use the opportunity of making an album to highlight a charity they feel strongly about. As such, a donation of $5,000 from the proceeds of the CD will be made to Children’s Hospital Foundations Australia. Track listing 0886978550927 CD 1 #"Man In The Mirror" - Michael Jackson (5:19) #"Kiss" - Prince & The Revolution (3:40) #"Hungry Like The Wolf" - Duran Duran (3:25) #"Africa" - Toto (4:58) #"I Want To Know What Love Is" - Foreigner (5:02) #"What A Fool Believes" - The Doobie Brother (3:44) #"My Heart Will Go On" - Celine Dion (4:39) #"Total Eclipse of the Heart" - Bonnie Tyler (4:27) #"How Can We Be Lovers" - Michael Bolton (3:56) #"I Want It That Way" - Backstreet Boys (3:35) #"To Be With You" - Mr. Big (3:28) #"True" - Spandau Ballet (5:40) #"Physical" - Olivia Newton John (3:42) #"You Sexy Thing" - Hot Chocolate (4:05) #"Say I Love You" - Rene Geyer (3:33) #"Rivers of Babylon" - Boney M. (4:17) #"Come Said The Boy" - Mondo Rock (5:16) #"April Sun In Cuba" - Dragon (3:29) #"Blister In The Sun" - Violent Femmes (2:26) CD 2 #"Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This)" - Eurythmics (3:39) #"Two Strong Hearts" - John Farnham (3:32) #"Romeo & Juliet" - Dire Straits (6:03) #"If You Leave Me Now" - Chicago (3:56) #"All Out Of Love" - Air Supply (3:53) #"Islands In The Stream" - Kenny Rogers & Dolly Parton (4:10) #"Keep On Loving You" - REO Speedwagon (3:22) #"The Lady In Red" - Chris De Burgh (4:17) #"The Horses" - Daryl Braithwaite (4:13) #"When You Say Nothing At All" - Ronan Keating (4:16) #"True Colours" - Cyndi Lauper (3:48) #"Tenterfield Saddler" - Peter Allen (3:36) #"She’s A Mystery To Me" - Roy Orbison (4:16) #"Stop" - Sam Brown (3:58) #"You’re So Vain" - Carly Simon (4:18) #"Son of a Preacher Man" - Dusty Springfield (2:26) #"Respect" - Aretha Franklin (2:28) #"Brown Eyed Girl" - Van Morrison (3:05) #"Without Us" - Johnny Mathis & Deniece Williams (4:02) #"Circle Song" - The Circle Girls (3:48) Category:Various artists compilation albums Category:Compilation Albums